die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
Anatoly Markov
Anatoly Markov was a Russian consul member in Los Angeles and a traitor during the sixth season of "24". He was portrayed by actor John Noble. Backstory Markov had a high-level role in the Sentox nerve gas conspiracy that was revealed during the events of Day 5. Members of the conspiracy included President Charles Logan, Phillip and Graem Bauer, Christopher Henderson, James Nathanson, Walt Cummings and Alan Wilson, among others. The plot was sanctioned to guard American interests in Central Asia and secure the flow of oil for the next generation. Markov's part in the conspiracy, alongside Nathanson's, was in helping to establish contact with Vladimir Bierko's Dawn Brigade separatist organization in order to supply the nerve gas to them. The plot was eventually foiled by CTU Los Angeles and Logan's role was exposed. Logan, however, was able to remain silent about Markov's involvement with the plan. Before the events of Day 6, Markov worked with Dmitri Gredenko, an old close friend of his, to have five suitcase nukes brought into the United States. Gredenko supplied the bombs to Abu Fayed, the leader of an Arab terrorist cell and they planned on having the Arabs become a scapegoat in the entire scheme. Gredenko and Markov's motive was their grudge against America after the Cold War. Their belief was that Russia would've come out on top, had they used the weapons against America. Day 6 Summary During the events of Day 6, Markov was approached by Charles Logan. Markov offered his condolences for the nuclear attack in Valencia, a suburb of Los Angeles. Logan revealed that he knew Markov was complicit in the attacks and knew the whereabouts of Dmitri Gredenko, who supplied the bombs to the Arabs. After Logan threatened to send recordings that implicated Markov in the Sentox conspiracy to Russian President Yuri Suvarov, Markov still insisted that he hadn't had contact with Gredenko for over a year. Shortly after 5:30pm, the power at the Russian consulate went out. Markov realized that an American agent managed to gain access to his office, and he tripped his alarm. Jack Bauer was able to take Markov hostage, but the guards in the consulate responded to the alarm. Jack told the Russians that he was holding Markov at gunpoint and he would kill him if they attempted to make a move on him. Jack interrogated Markov on his involvement with Gredenko. Though Markov continued to claim he hadn't spoken to him in over a year, he slipped and revealed that he knew Gredenko was in America. After Jack cut off one of Markov's fingers, Markov confessed to being complicit in Gredenko's plans and he revealed Gredenko's location: the Shadow Valley. When Jack tried to call CTU, the consulate guards blew the door down and apprehended him. Markov gave orders to have Bauer taken into custody and to allow nobody near him. When Markov's head of security, Stovich, attempted to call CTU on Jack's behalf, Vasili killed him. Markov ordered Vasili to take Bauer to the lower levels and execute him. The cover story would be that Jack killed Stovich and tried to escape. When Jack managed to get Vasili's gun and kill him, he escaped and Markov ordered for all outside communications to be shut down. Bauer started a call to CTU, but the connection was lost before he could give up Gredenko's whereabouts. Around 6:55pm, Markov received a call from President Suvarov. Suvarov ordered for Markov to turn himself over to CTU and to release Bauer unharmed. Markov angrily refused and hung up the phone. He now realized that the Americans would raid the consulate with Suvarov's approval, so he informed Gredenko that he would have to launch the drones immediately. A TAC team, lead by Mike Doyle, raided the consulate, and they entered Markov's office. Still with the phone to his ear, he drew a pistol from his desk, but was cut down by assault rifle fire from the CTU agents. Category:24 characters Category:TV show characters Category:Villains Category:Traitors Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters played by John Noble